


Our Night

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, minor innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Ignis and Gladiolus spend a night alone in Lestallum. *Spoiler Warning*





	Our Night

The sweet smell of fresh roses in bloom bite at Ignis’ nostrils. This night was as calm as Lestallum could get, nothing but couples venturing to their work stations as the occasional vehicle roared down heavily lit streets. Though, Ignis could only _assume_ these streets were still lit. Judging by the city’s lack of activity, the young man had a hunch midnight was drawing near. Ignis knew it was far past time to return to the hotel room to check on the boys, yet such silence is not something to let go of so easily in the hectic life of a royal advisor. A few more minutes in this retreat would do little harm. Though, this solo relaxation quickly became a duet.

A familiar musk coated all native foliage as lumbering steps gave the dreary air some life. Ignis slid to one side of the wooden bench he resided on, presenting a soft smile to welcome his confidant,”I did not expect your company, Gladiolus.”

Chuckling as he plopped down beside Ignis, Gladio let a groan of disbelief slip between his plump lips,”How’d you know it was me?”

“Come now. I need not answer such a trivial inquest,”speaking with his full belligerence, Ignis extended his weary hand, palm toward a starry sky.

Gladiolus grasped his partner’s hand firmly, resting their locked palms against Ignis’ crossed legs. The burly man leaned toward Ignis to plant a gentle kiss on the younger man’s temple, receiving a warm smile for his gesture. Gladio glanced at his free hand while twirling the multi-colored Dahlia residing in between his fingers.

“You left the boys unattended?”

“Those _boys_ are twenty and asleep in the hotel room. They’re fine.”

A small huff gave away Ignis’ underlying disapproval, even though he very much welcomed time alone with Gladiolus all the same. Of course, Gladio knew this, which was made obvious by the smirk plastered across Ignis’ face. Gladiolus released his grasp on Ignis’ hand to wrap his arm caringly around his companion’s slender waist instead. Gladio cleared his throat while rubbing Ignis’ side,”I found something for you earlier today.”

Before Ignis could react, Gladiolus placed the Dahlia in his greased hair, just above the spot he previously kissed. At first, both men remained in silence. Ignis awaited an explanation while Gladio sat back to test his hypothesis. Gladiolus kept his gaze fixated on Ignis for mere seconds before a simper smile fell upon his scarred face,”It was an experiment.”

“I am quite glad I could assist you?”

“I know you’ve heard of Dahlias.”

Ignis thought for a mere moment until he recalled the simple flower,”I believe Dahlias are used as gestures of passion in Lestallum.”

“That they are, but that’s not all they’re known for. Dahlias are said to be the most beautiful flowers in Eos,”Gladio paused long enough to brush back a strand of Ignis’ hair he had knocked astray,”but, they still can’t compare to how gorgeous you are.”

As flustered as Gladiolus reluctantly made him, Ignis’ resilience to show it was almost believable. Soft ruby cheeks on his partner left Gladio with a bright smile over his triumph. Ignis drew closer to Gladiolus, only close enough to feel Gladio’s warm presence.

“Does this mean we-”

Quickly cutting Gladio off with a long, disappointed sigh, Ignis placed his index finger against the brute’s soft lips,”You were doing so well…”

Ignis withdrew his frail finger. After years of being together, intentions were easily made clear with simple tone changes and expressions between each other. As Ignis was left to rely on hearing, the slightest dif in one’s voice became easily heeded. However, Gladiolus had been overprotective as of late and quite helpful with his new handicap. Ignis hated letting down his teddy bear.

“On second thought, take me somewhere special.”

Ignis was met with silence in place of a reply. Gladiolus stared blankly at his partner while presenting the beginning of a question,”Does that mean…”

“I want to make love, you fool.”

Without hesitation, Gladiolus scooped Ignis into his arms. Gladio was grinning from ear to ear as he hastened his pace toward a private hotel room he had secured earlier that night.

“You chose this _fool_.”

Ignis was helpless against his soft laughter as he rested his head against Gladio’s broad shoulder. Speaking caused a cherished expression to form across Ignis’ face,”Yes, I did, and I always will.”


End file.
